


Politic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [711]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs finds out about Tony's career change, but has Tony really changed careers?





	Politic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/12/2001 for the word [politic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/12/politic).
> 
> politic  
> Of or pertaining to polity, or civil government;political (as in the phrase "the body politic").  
> (Of persons): Sagacious in promoting a policy; ingenious in devising and advancing a system of management; characterized by political skill and ingenuity; hence, shrewdly tactful, cunning.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #368 News.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Politic

Gibbs glared at Tony. 

“What, Boss?” Tony couldn’t think of what he’d done wrong this time.

“When were you going to tell me?” Gibbs demanded of the politic young man.

“Uh? Boss? What are you talking about?”

“I saw you on the news.”

“Oh. That.” Tony rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. “It’s nothing, boss.”

“Really? You campaigning for a senate seat is nothing.”

“Yep.” 

Gibbs glare deepened. “DiNozzo! Don’t lie to me.”

“Really. It’s nothing, Boss. Just a spur of the moment thing. I’m sure I won’t win anyway. Who would want to elect a frat boy as senator, after all.”

Gibbs gaze shifted to disappointed. Slapping the back of Tony’s head, he growled, “Rule five, DiNozzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
